un visiteur dans la nuit
by jen131
Summary: voila comme sa c mieux cette foi g mi les chapitres a la suite l'un de l'autre sur la même page lol j'avou que sans zillas666 je ne serais pas arriver lol mici zillas sa serais simpa de me laisser un petit message a la fin l'histoire n'est pas fini bonne


**_Salut tout le monde c ma 1er fic alors soyez indulgents_**

_**Comme d'hab les perso son pas a moi blablabla !**_

_Chap. 1 un visiteur dans la nuit_

"Dépêchez-vous au lit, vous trois!"

Jaina, Jacen et Anakin étaient assis et regardaient leur porte de chambre à coucher .Leur mère de l'autre côté.

" Êtes vous dans votre lit ?"

Les trois grimpèrent dans leurs lits et tirèrent les couvertures sur leurs têtes. La porte de chambre à coucher était ouverte, Leia passa sa tête dans la chambre.

Leia jeta un coup d'œil à chaque enfant avant de remarquer la pile de pièces sur le plancher.

"Quelqu'un voudrait-il m'expliquer tout ce désordre sur le tapis ?" Personne ne parle. " Rangez-le. Maintenant !"

"C'était l'idée d'Anakin!" Jacen dit du dessous de ces couvertures.

"Je n'en douter pas," a dit Leia. "Organisez-le ! Si c'est toujours là demain matin, vous êtes tous punis." Les trois enfants sautèrent du lit, pratiquement sur la pile. Leia sourie d'un air satisfait. Avec une commande verbale, elle commanda toutes les lumières pour se diriger dans sa propre chambre a coucher .Son mari Han était déjà à demi endormi.

Elle s'est étendue pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Dès quelle eu éteint sa lampe, elle senti une ondulation dans la Force, elle pensa que c'étais une présence. Elle ne l'a pas immédiatement reconnu, quoique ce se soit, c'était vraiment familier. La Force venez de la chambre des enfants et Leia s'est affolée quand elle a découvert que la présence était là avec eux. Elle les a entendus crier pendant environ trois secondes, elle c'est calmé, quand elle senti que les enfants avez des cries de joie et d'excitations

Pour ne pas déranger Han, Leia s'est esquivé du lit et couru à la chambre des enfants aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait sans faire de bruit. Elle pouvait entendre les rires de l'autre côté de la porte. Parfaitement détendu, elle plaça son oreille contre la porte pour écouter.

"Dépêchez-vous," dit Jaina.

Jacen s'est soumis silencieusement. Anakin, cependant, est resté dans le lit pour observer.

"Tu étais d'une grande aide, Anakin," commenta sarcastiquement jaina . Anakin n'a rien dit. Il était trop occupé à regarder fixement un coin de la chambre.

"Que regarde tu ?" Jacen a demandé.

« Anakin je te parle ! Tu réponds oui ! »

Les yeux d' Anakin fixèrent toujours le coin. Jacen et Jaina jetèrent un coup d'oeil où il indiquait. Un visage bleu rayonnant était là. Il paru très jeune, de ses premières années peut être, avec des cheveux châtains indisciplinés qui ont à peine atteint son épaule. Il portait un vêtement de Jedi de ses mains mises dans les manches. Les enfants l'ont regardé fixement pendant un instant, puis se mire à crier.

L'apparition a soulevé un doigt à sa bouche. "Silence! Calme!" Les enfants ont continué à crier. "J'ai dit calme!"

L'apparition a exigée. Jaina, Jacen et Anakin ont immédiatement cessé de crier. "C'est mieux ?".

L'esprit ses assis sur le bord du lit de Jaina. " J'ai espéré que notre première rencontre irait mieux.

"Qui est vous ?" Jaina et Jacen demandèrent en même temps.

L'esprit a projeté un sourire en coin. "Je suis Anakin Skywalker. Votre grand-père."

Il y a eu une seconde de silence avant que les enfants n'aient poussé des cris aigus de nouveau, mais cette fois c'était de l'excitation. Jacen et Anakin ont sauté de leurs lits sur Jaina. Il on sauté du lit comme Anakin JR s'est jeté vers Anakin Skywalker. L'esprit a reculé et a soutenu ses mains.

"Ne saute pas! Je peux pas te rattraper !"

Anakin JR a boudé. "Pourquoi non ? L'Oncle Luke nous laisse sauter sur lui."

"Oui, mais votre Oncle Luke est vivant et solide."

"Oh." Sur un caprice.

"Arrête cela!"

"Anakin!" Dit Jaina.

"Quoi ?" a-t-il répondu.

Jaina a roulé des yeux. "Pas vous ! Elle a dit. Tandis qu'elle indiquer son grand-père.

"Je veux dire." Elle indiqua son petit frère.

Anakin JR a pris son temps pour comprendre. Il a rampé sur le lit de Jaina et s'est blotti contre son côté. "Raconte-nous une histoire," a-t-il dit contre son bras.

"Une histoire ?" Anakin a dit.

Il a pensé pour un instant. "Quel genre d'histoire ?" Il a demandé avec une teinte de soupçon.

"Celle de Bantha!" Anakin JR suggéra.

"Non!" dit Jacen.

Je veux entendre une histoire de quand il était Dark Vador!"

« Votre mère vous a dit que j'étais dark vador ! »

Anakin a gémi comme s'il avait mangé l'alimentation d'un Hutt.

"Oui!"Lui répondit Jaina.

"Je veux entendre parler quand il s'est battu dans les Guerres des Clones!"

"Dark Vador!" protesta Jacen.

"Guerres des Clones!" Jaina a insisté.

"Dark Vador!"

Guerres de clones! "

"Dark Vador!"

"Guerres de clones!"

Anakin a placé les deux mains contre sa tête et a soupiré. Il se mi a réfléchir pour savoir S'il n'a pas connu mieux,

Leia a couvert sa bouche pour éviter d'être entendu pendant qu'elle rigolée de l'idée qu' Anakin Skywalker étant physiquement et verbalement assailli par une paire de six an et leur frère de cinq ans. Elle a purifié son esprit et s'est concentrée avec la Force pour se calmer assez pour continuer à écouter.

"Darth Vader!"

"Guerres de clones!"

"Darth Vader!"

"Guerres de clones!"

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Chap.2 l'histoire**_

"Assez!"Cria finalement Anakin. Les enfants ont arrêté de se quereller et l'ont regardé. "Quoi?" Ils on demandé avec difficulté.

"Vous allez réveiller maman et papa," a chuchoté Jacen.

Chut ! Il faut chuchoter, Anakin a pensé. "S'ils se sont réveillés, ces a cause de vos cris perçants.

Les enfants ont commencé à bouder de nouveau.

"Ne boudés pas s'il vous plaît,". "Si vous vous arrêtez, je vous parlerai du temps ou obi-wan et moi on a sauver le chancelier Palpatine des mains du générale Griveus

"Palpatine ?" Jaina a demandé. "Est-ce qu'il n'était pas l'Empereur ?"

Ouais, mais il n'était pas à l'époque et personne ne savait qu'il était un seigneur Sith encore," Anakin s'est rapidement remis en question. "En plus, c'est une histoire pas si éloigner.»

« Raconte nous l'histoire ! » dit jaina avec des yeux tout rond

« Hoooo oui s'il te plait » les trois en cœur !

Très bien OK !

"Ainsi l'histoire commence ! En se battant contre le Count Dooku,

Les enfants étaient devenus à l'aise sur le lit de Jaina. Ils étaient couchés sur leurs estomacs avec leurs têtes soutenues sur leurs mains et écoutaient attentivement le conte plutôt embelli de leur grand-père.

"Alors je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans le ventre !" Anakin a donné un coup de pied dans le ventre du conte dooku des sons sont sorti de la bouche de Anakin comme quand il se bat avec le sabre laser. Il a revu chaque partie de la bataille en détail. Les enfants ont haleté et ont rie aux moments appropriés.

"Alors j'ai balancé mon sabre laser autour et j'ai couper les mains du conte Les enfants ont eu peur et ont couvert leurs bouches pour ne pas crier.

"Son sabre laser est allé voler et je l'ai attrapé!

« Le chancelier ma dit de le tuer ! »

« Alors j'ai coupé sa tête!" »

Les enfants sont restés parfaitement silencieusement. Anakin n'a pas aimé le silence. Il s'est tourné pour voir ou les enfants regardés. Ils étaient tous assis et regardaient fixement la porte. Anakin s'est tourné un peu plus. Il a rencontré le regard fâché de sa fille debout à la porte.

"Ce serait une bonne idée pour vous de retourner vous coucher," a menacé Leia. Ses yeux se sont élargis quand elle aperçu sont père. "Anakin ?"

"Quoi encor ?" Anakin JR a demandé.

"Pas toi," a dit Leia en regardant le petit Anakin.

"Toi ", elle a dit à sont père.

"Ils ont juste voulu entendre une histoire," a insisté Anakin.

Elle a dirigé son pouce vers la salle de séjour. "Ce serait une bonne idée pour vous de venir ici."

Toutes les quatre se sont déplacées vers la porte. "Pas vous!" Leia a dit aux enfants. "Vous trois retournez dans le lit. Maintenant."

Mais le retour dans le lit est très dure il voulais temps rester avec leur grand père

Aller au lit ! Dit Leia

Jacen et le petit Anakin on rampé dans leurs propres lit comme Jaina étais déjà dans le sien.

"Ces pas comme sa que vous aller y arriver," Leia leur a conseillé. "Quoique je sache que ce n'est pas totalement votre faute, cette fois." Elle a fait un signe de la main a sont père pour la suivre. Ils sont allés dans la salle de séjour.

elle a éteins toute les lumière pour pouvoir mieux voir l'apparition de son père. Elle s'est laissée tomber sur le divan, tandis qu'Anakin a pris la chaise la plus proche.

Leia l'a étudié un instant. "Je ne te reconnais pas. Vous ne ressembler pas a l'homme que j'ai vu dans ma chambre a coucher sur Bakura il y a deux ans.»

"Je sais,

Leia a roulé ses yeux. "De quoi parliez vous ?"

"Que veut tu dire ?"

"Cette histoire que tu raconter à mes enfants."

"Ils ont voulu que je leur raconte une histoire." Anakin a semblé quelque peu défensif.

"Je sais

J'ai entendu les jumeaux y se disputant. Jacen a voulu une histoire Dark Vador et Jaina a voulu une histoire de la guerre des clones. Anakin, comme toujours, était totalement calme."

"Vous l'avez entendu ?"

"Bien sûr. J'étais debout à la porte avec mon oreille." (Rire)

"Pendant combien de temps ?"

" Depuis que les enfants ont d'abord crié. Autrement dit, tout le long de l'histoire. Leia s'est excuser pour aller dans la cuisine. Elle et revenu avec une bouteille en verre pleine d'eau.

Il on parler comme sa toute la soirée, en lui finissent de lui raconter l'histoire.

_**Chapitres 3 :**_

3 chapitres : Discutions de nuit 

Leia semble très intéresser par se que lui raconte son père de son aventure avec obi wan. Elle a silencieusement pris une note mentale sur le non de R2-D2 et a pris une autre petite gorgée de sa boisson. Leia s'étouffa avec sa boisson l'avalent par le nez quand il lui raconta la course et la chute, par le puits de l'ascenseur avec le chancelier accrocher a lui et obi wan inconscient sur ces épaules

«Nous avons été capturer par le général pris nos sabre, mais moi est obi wan on conté pas en resté la ! »

Quand le général grivous ma vu il ma dit

« Anakin Skywalker étandonner votre réputation je vous imaginez plus âgé !

« Général grivous ! je vous imaginer plus grand ! Avec une certaine moquerie

Il a continué jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait atteint la partie où il été avec Padmé. "Alors elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte."

Leia se redressa assis sur le divan maintenant.

"C'est une bonne chose Luke n'est pas ici, sinon il te poserais des millions de question, mais je veux savoir pour lui. Qui ressemble à notre mère ?"

Anakin été assis dans la chaise.

« A toi ! » brune, les yeux marron des cheveux long tout comme toi ! Dans un certain sen ce tu me la r'appel vraiment tu est aussi belle que elle »avec un regard très doux poser sur sa fille

« Merci »

« Tu na pas a me dire merci »

"Son nom était Padmé Amidala. Une sénatrice galactique qui était dans la politique, des plages de sable et des garde-robes toute plus grande les une que les autres, voila se qu'elle aimer le plus au monde. L'opposé de moi même.

Si Anakin était vivant, il aurait rougi. (Rire)

Toi tu n'a pas l'air de te vêtir comme ta mère le fessai des robes a ne plus savoir quoi en faire.

De toute les couleurs, toutes les formes

"Pourquoi dit tu ça ?»

Leia lui a agité sa bouteille. "Parce que c'est le style dont je faisais l'usage quand vous m'avez capturé sur Tatooine!"

Reprenons l'histoire STP

"Quand arrivons-nous à la partie où vous vous tournez au Côté Sombre ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour Jacen," Leia suggéré. "En plus, vous avez dit que c'étais compliqué."

Leia a ouvert sa bouche, mais aucun mot n'est sorti. Elle a entendu sa porte de chambre à coucher s'ouvrir. Han groggy a trébuché dans la salle de séjour. Il a bâillé, gratté son ventre et a jeté un coup d'oeil à Leia.

"Hé", il a commencé avant de bâillement de nouveau. "Leia, que diable fait tu ici ?"

"Rien .je voulais boire."

"Boire ?ces pas un peu tard

"Donc tu m'a dit." Elle a pris une autre petite gorgée.

Han a marché tout près d'elle. "Pourquoi parle tu toute seule ?»

"Hmm ?" Leia leva ces yeux toujours les lèvres sur sont verre.

« Hé ! heuu ! Sa t'arrive souvent de te levée la nuit pour parler seul dans le salon ?

Parce que si tu a besoin de parler je suis la je tien a te le presicé ! »

Leia a baissé la bouteille et a avalé.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parle."

Anakin se mi a rire !

« Il n'a pas du sang JEDI »

« Oui c'est vrais »

Han n'a pas été convaincu. Il attrapa la chaise pour s'assoire en face d'elle !

Non ! Cria Leia.

Han redressé. "Que ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?"

"Uh ne t'assoie pas la vient a coté de moi avec un sourire un peux crispé

Leia enleva ces pieds du canapé pour laisser la place.

« Han. "

Tu est vraiment très mystérieuse." Han alla de nouveau s'assoire.

Quand de nouveau !

"Han!" Leia cria de nouveau.

Cette fois si sans et trop, elle a fait signe de la main vers la chaise

Leia a regardé la chaise. Anakin a regardé loin et a haussé les épaules.

" Tu me croirez pas si je te le disait "

Essaye toujours !

Leia été assis à côté de Han.

"Bien, cette chaise est occupée.»

"Quoi ?" Han a regardé la chaise, en arrière de Leia.

"Je ne vois personne."

Leia a haussé les épaules. "C'est une de ces choses Jedi que déteste tant."

Leia avez la force en elle il lui étais donc possible de voir son père mais pas Han

"Que faites-tu ?"

L'expression de Leia est devenue sérieuse. "Je tes ai dit. Quelqu'un est dans la chaise."

" Ouais ?

« et Qui ?"

"Mon père.

Han a regardé derrière soi la chaise de nouveau.

Leia sera ses genoux l'un contre l'autre. " Tu me crois pas pourquoi je te m'entirer

Han a haussé les épaules.

"Bien, vu comment tu avez réagi la dernière fois que tu l'avez vu..."

"Han, il y a plus de dix ans. J'ai grandi tellement depuis lors."

"Vraiment ?"Han la regarda de haut en bas, mais ses yeux finalement installés sur sa poitrine. "Où ?"

Leia n'a pas compris au début. Elle a compris ce qu'il regardait après deux minutes de réflexion. Elle a haleté et a couvert sa poitrine des deux mains. "Han, s'il te plaît! Nous avons un invité! Mon père,"

"Où ? Je ne le vois pas."

Les genoux de Leia se sont serez

Ses jambes ont rebondi comme si elle était impatiente.

Han a demandé. "Tu semble nerveuxe.»

Leia y a pensé un instant. Alors elle a bondi et est partie en courant. "Ne faites pas ou dites quoi que ce soit de stupide! Je vais chercher quelque chose.

Han s'est appuyé contre l'accoudoir.

Anakin a soupiré. Quoiqu'il sache que Han ne l'entendrait pas, il a dit à haute voix,

"Elle parlait de vous!"

Les perso ne son pas a moi désolé pour le retard mes je suis entrain de faire une nouvelle histoire toujours sur Star wars avec Luke Leia et Anakin mes se sera très différent avec de l'aventure. 

Bonne lecture est j'attend vos critique qu'elle soie bonne ou mauvaise ! Merci

Je tien a remercier se qui m'on laisser des messages a mes 2 premiers chapitre !


End file.
